A phase retarder comprising a uniaxially oriented high polymer film has been used in liquid crystal displays and chiefly in an STN type liquid crystal display in which nematic liquid crystal molecules are twisted at an angle of 180.degree. or more as an optical compensator for improving display quality.
Liquid crystal displays using conventional phase retarders, although providing a relatively satisfactory black-and-white display (hereinafter referred to as "B/W display"), have a disadvantage of a narrow viewing angle.